


Mr. Courtney

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, School, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teacher Jai, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a 16 year old student in her last year of school but she can't keep her mind, eyes and hands off of her sexy teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His tongue trailed down from your breasts to your stomach, he planted sloppy kisses just above your panty line as he ripped them off. Shivers were sent down your spine as his tongue lapped over your delicate, swollen clitoris. You held his head in place as he ate you out loudly. You were on the brink of an intense orgasm but before you could finish - a shrill noise filled the room. You shot up in your bed, covered in sweat and practically breathless. With a hint of frustration you swiped across on your phone and your alarm stopped. You always dreamt about him but this one was the most realistic to date.

A part of you wanted to be late to school for two reasons. One, because it was your last year and everyone was pretty lazy with turning up on time and turning up at all. Then two, because your form teacher would berate you harshly and after your dream - that’s all you really wanted. You had always had somewhat of a crush on him but ever since you turned 15, it had gotten stronger. You had never done anything like you did in your dream with him but you knew that he had his eyes on you. While you took your time getting dressed in your uniform, you remembered the last sexually charged encounter you had with your teacher only a few weeks ago.

** As usual I was the last one to still be writing down the daily notes as the bell went. Everyone else had already stood up and left to go towards their first lessons or the library. My form teacher, Mr. Courtney, glared at me from across the room. He got up from his desk, slowly walked over to and sat in the chair beside me. 

“Why haven’t you finished yet?”

“Sorry, sir. I’m tired I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Oh yeah, what were you doing?” He slid his hand over my thigh and under my skirt. I gasped and he smirked. “I know what you’re doing. You’re always the last one sitting. Come here.”

“What?”

“Come here!” He pulled me onto his lap, the size difference was shocking - ‘he could probably crush me with his biceps’, I thought to myself.

“Sir!”

I could feel his cock through the thin layer of my skirt and his trousers, he was hard. “I know you want this. Keep it up and you’ll have it!” He whispered in my ear and fondled my breasts roughly. I was so turned on and of course he knew it, I grind my ass down onto his lap and he moaned. **

When you made it into school, you were only 10 minutes late but it was more than enough to get Mr. Courtney frustrated. He shot you an angry look when you walked into the classroom, you took your usual seat in the back and not long after… “since you want to be late, you can stay behind after this.” He raised his voice.

Eventually the rest of your classmates dispersed - he locked the door and walked over to you. “Hi, sir.” You say innocently.

“Why were you late?”

“I overslept. I’m sorry.” You answer, remembering the dream you had about him. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough, do you realise what you’re going to have to do now?” He undid his belt, his button, then his zipper and revealed his briefs which were barely concealing a large erection. You’d seen guys before but he was seriously huge and you weren’t yet sure if he was going to fuck you or make you blow him - either way you were wet. “Ever suck a big dick like this?”

“No.”

“No who?” He gently slaps your face, turning you on even more.

“No, sir.”

“Good girl. You’ll have fun. I can’t wait any longer, now open.” With one strong hand, he held you in place with his grasp - his hand firmly gripping your jaw.

You slowly sucked on the head of his cock, which was already dripping with come but before you could find your rhythm - he thrust himself into your mouth. You tried to keep up with his movements but he was so big that you found yourself coughing and gagging most of the time - which he seemed to enjoy. He made you deepthroat him so far that your lips would touch the base of his pelvis and he would hold your head in that position for a while, until you choked. “Fuck. I'm coming!” His warm liquid spilled out of his cock and down your throat. “Stand up and swallow all of it.” He ordered and you listened, it was the first time that you had ever done that. 

“What a good girl. You know what I want to do to you right now?”

“What?”

“I want to fuck that tight pussy. I bet you'd like that, huh?” His hand made its way into your panties. He slid his finger over your wet clit, it felt so good you had to bite down on his shoulder and moan. You couldn't take it - you were aching for him to insert at least one of his long, thick fingers into you. 

“Please.” You moan. 

“Beg me for it. What do you want?”

“Fuck me, sir. I need you.”

“Turn ar-” you both jumped when the door knocked loudly. “Shit.” He whispered and suddenly you were panicking. 

“Who is it?!” You shout-whispered. 

He motioned for you to be quiet and listened out. “They're walking away. You need to get out of here in five minutes. It's not safe doing this here anymore.”

“Well you can't come to my house.”

“That's obvious! You'll just have to come and pay me a visit.”

And that's exactly what you did. Obviously you didn’t leave with him, that would have been too suspicious and you had to convince your parents that you were staying at a friends house. It's not like you could tell them you were going to your teachers house to fuck him. You packed one of your sluttiest outfits in your bag and changed into it at a far away petrol station. When Jai opened the door, his jaw practically dropped to the floor - you could tell that he already had a throbbing erection. “Your parents let you leave the house like that?” He laughed and stared at the tight, low-cut top that barely contained your breasts. 

“Of course not, sir.”

“Come in before someone sees you.”

His house was nice but that was the last thing on your mind. The first thing on your mind was the grey sweatpants that he was wearing and the obvious fact that he was going commando. You couldn't contain yourself any longer. “Mr. Courtney I've wanted to do this for ages!”

“I know. Me too. Come upstairs please.” He sat you down on his bed and began kissing your neck. “Lay down.” He whispered. 

He pulled your top off over your head to reveal your large breasts in a red, lace bra. Jai kissed your chest and sucked on your tits until they were too sensitive to bear it. His tongue trailed down your stomach and stopped at your panty line. “Do you want me to take my jeans off?”

“And your pants.” He replied whilst removing his t-shirt.

He placed his head between your legs and all you could do was whimper when you realised that your dream was finally coming true. His tongue lapped over your clit and then he began to gently suck on it, it was almost too much to handle. You arched your back and he inserted a finger inside of you - curling it upwards to stimulate you. “Fuck, that's so good.”

“Open your legs a bit more.” He instructed and proceeded to insert two more fingers into you. You were almost completely out of it - until he abruptly stopped. 

“W-Why did you do that?” You exhaled and immediately felt frustrated. 

“I'm getting too hard over here. I want to fuck you so bad. Wait here.”

He disappears into his bathroom but after a while you get more frustrated. You let your fingers play around your clit - but you needed more. You insert two fingers and find some relief. “Fuck.” You whisper into the bedsheets you had clasped in the other hand. You weren't as good as Jai but it was something. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He makes you jump when he appears in the doorway with a condom and lube. 

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Got greedy and couldn't wait. You're going to pay for that. I was gonna go slow for you but..” He leered at you and positioned himself between your legs. “Since you like to touch yourself, rub this on you.”

You look at the bottle of lube. “Why? I'm still wet.”

“Trust me - you'll need it.”

You roll your eyes and pour some onto you, it tingles - sending a nice cool sensation over you. He joins in, rubbing the lube over your clit and then inserting a single finger inside of you but he quickly removes it and grins. Jai chucks the bottle to the side when you are done with it and he positions himself on top of you. For a moment he slides his cock around between your lips and you squirm in pleasure.

“Please. Just do it.” You moan.

“Oh you don’t like being teased like this?” He slaps his cock on your clit repeatedly and chuckles. Without much warning, he thrusts his full length into you and you instantly grab a hold of his biceps. 

“Fuck.” You gasp and he groans loudly. 

“God you're tight.” Immediately he gains speed, stretching you around his size and hitting your g-spot. Tears threaten your eyes as you feel the sting of his length inside you but at the same time it felt amazing. He pins you down to the bed by your hips and fucks you even harder, harshly hitting your insides with every single thrust. The sound of him ramming into you turned him on easily and you felt his cock twitch inside of you. “I'm gonna come soon. Fuck, turn around babe.”

He doesn't bother to pull out and instead, helps you turn around so you are on your knees. He pushes your head down into the bed and slams into your ass. His movements get sloppier and you felt the whole weight of his body on top of yours. A string of curse words followed his loud orgasm as he filled the condom but he kept thrusting into you. His hand reached around so he could rub your clit at the same time and that sent you over the edge. A new feeling came over you and all of your muscles tightened, your toes curled, you gripped the bedsheets in your grasp and came all over him - finally having your long awaited orgasm. He pulled out and fell beside you. 

“You okay?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah.”

“You didn't tell me you were a virgin.” He laughed. 

“How did you know?” You asked, slightly embarrassed. You had been fingered before by previous boyfriends but that was as far as you had ever gotten. 

“You’re 16, I kinda expected that and plus, there was a little blood.”

“Oh my god!” You cover yourself in his sheets.

He laughs. “It's fine. It was only a little. You were good though, fuck my dick is still hard. I could do you again but I'll give you a break. Was I too rough?”

“No. I like it rough.”

“Interesting. I'll keep that in mind for next time then.”

‘Next time?’ You thought to yourself.


	2. Part 2

It had been weeks since you and Mr. Courtney had sex and ever since then he had been ignoring you significantly. He didn’t berate you if you turned up late to form, he didn’t ‘accidentally’ touch you as he walked past you and he definitely tried to avoid eye contact with you. You were confused to say the least and you were worried that he had just used you for sex. 

You knocked on your front door and smiled. “Hey dad.”

“Come in sweetie. How was your day?” 

You remember that Mr. Courtney wasn’t in at all. “It was okay, nothing special.”

“So listen,” you both stopped in the hallway. “Your headteacher called us this morning. You didn’t tell us you’re failing english literature.”

Great, this was all you needed. “Dad, it’s fine. I’m gonna go upstairs and study anyway.”

“I’m not done. She told us you’re failing but they’ve sent a tutor for you to help out. He’s talking to your mum in the dining room.”

You rolled your eyes while you walked through the living room and then into the dining room. Your heart stopped and you were completely silent. ‘What the hell is going on’, you thought to yourself.

“Hi baby. Mr. Courtney has kindly offered to tutor you in English Lit!” Your mum smiled, if only she knew. 

“Hello, sir.”

He held back a smirk but you knew it was there.

“Mr. Courtney I want to thank you so much again. I’ll leave you to it but call me if you need anything.”

You spent the best part of an hour studying your anthology with him quietly watching over you and out of nowhere his hand slid under your skirt and over your thigh, making you jump. The familiar contact was so unfamiliar in a way but you welcomed it. “You’ve been ignoring me for weeks.” You whispered.

“Quiet, you don’t want your parents to hear. Open your legs and read ‘Flight’ for me.” He pushed your panties to the side and inserted his finger in you. “If your parents weren’t here I’d already be fucking you. You’re so wet.”

You could barely control yourself, all you wanted to do was moan as loud as you could. He took your hand and rubbed it over his crotch, his cock was hard under his black trousers. You wanted him to fuck you so bad.

“Everything, okay?” Your mother asked as she stood in the doorway.

As fast as you could, you moved your hand from where it had been and put it on the table. However, his stayed exactly where it was and even made a point of pinching your clit - making you jump slightly. “It’s going really great, thank you.”

She smiled and left you to it, once again. Jai removed his hand and laughed to himself. “It’s not funny, you should have moved your hand!”

“Look, it’s getting a little late. You should get some sleep - you’re gonna need energy for tomorrow.” He smiled and packed up his things. You couldn’t believe how nice and normal he acted towards your parents, if they only knew what was really going on. It made you laugh in a way.

When you got into school the next morning he was waiting for you outside the form class, his arms folded. “Morning sir, am I late?” You looked at the time on your phone. 

“No.” His face relaxed into a smile. “There’s no form class today but you are coming with me.”

You walked down the halls in silence and stopped when you got to the north side of the school, which mainly consisted of a sports hall and changing rooms. “What are we doing here, sir?”

“It’s Tuesday, so that means there is only one physical education class and that’s at the end of the day. I’m going to keep you in here for as long as I can.” He whispered the last part. Nobody ever lingered around here but you couldn’t be too careful.

He led you into a changing room in the back of the sports hall, locked it behind you two and slowly took off his belt. “Take your panties off and give them to me.” He ordered and sat down on one of the benches. You handed him your black lace panties and he shoved them into his trouser pocket.

“Am I getting those back?”

“Nope.” He smiled. “Come here, over my knees.”

You lay across him and he lifted up your skirt to gently caress your ass. In seconds, you felt the leather of his belt strike you and you jumped. “That hurt you?”

“No.” You swallowed.  
“Well I’ll just have to go harder on you.” The belt smacked against your cheeks several times, him making it harder with each lash and then you heard the buckle ‘clang’ onto the floor as he dropped it. He slid his hand in between your legs and played around with your clit, you thought about last night and how much it turned you on. 

“Please.” You begged. He knew what you wanted but he was deliberately taking long to give it to you. He rubbed circles over your clit so dangerously slowly it was driving you mad. You moved your hips to give him a signal and he laughed.

“Patient. You have to get on your knees for me first. Come on.” He slapped your ass, which was extremely sore and you got on your knees in front of him.

As soon as he took his cock out of his trousers, you began sucking on the tip and working your way further down. “Fuck, someone’s eager.” He laced his hands together on the back of your head and pushed himself further down your throat. You gagged and coughed as he held you in that position for a while. “Fuck.” He groaned and pulled out.   
You managed to take a deep breath before he started to fuck your mouth again. The sloppy sounds of his cock sliding through your mouth and the back of your throat made you ache for him to be inside you. You moved one of your hands from Jai’s thigh and rubbed at your clit desperately. “Do I have to get my belt again?” He asked, catching you pleasuring yourself. 

You looked up at him and shook your head.

He pulled your head back and his cock slapped against his stomach. “What was that?”

“No.”

“No, what?” He gently slapped you across the face. 

“No, sir.”

“Good girl. Lay on the floor.”

He unbuttoned your shirt to where he wanted to and sucked on your breasts, massaging them at the same time. You felt his cock rub against your thigh and all you could think about now was how hard he was going to fuck you. Jai teased you with his wet cock, slapping it and rubbing it over your clit. You moaned, you wanted him now and he knew that. He was punishing you in a cruel way. “You want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you?”

“Yes! Please, Jai!”

“Mr. Courtney! Because you’re a little slut. Look at you, wet and horny for your teacher. What are you?” He teased.  
“I’m a little slut.”

“And what do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck me so hard.”

He laughed. “What on earth would your daddy do if heard you speak like this?” The familiar feeling of pain and pleasure overcame you as he thrust into you hard. 

“Jai!” You moaned out.

He gained speed almost immediately, his whole length inside you hitting your g-spot harshly. “Fuck. Who’s your daddy now, huh?” His accent was strong and his voice was thick and hoarse. 

“You are!” 

“Say it! Say you want me to fuck you hard!”

“Fuck me hard, daddy!” 

“Good girl.” He grabbed one of your legs, pulling it upwards and resting your foot on his shoulder. He goes at a rapid pace, speeding up his thrusts and you whimper loudly but you couldn’t last much longer. He rubs your clit as he fucks you and that sends you over the edge. “Come on baby, let go.”

And within seconds your stomach clenches, your toes curl and you close your eyes as you release an intense orgasm. “Fuck! Oh, fuck!” You moan as your body writhes underneath him and you see black for a split second while you try to catch your breath. He pulls out and begins furiously pumping his hand up and down his cock. 

“Shit, I’m gonna come!” He moans and you use the last of your energy to blow him. He closes his eyes and you feel his warm, come spill out onto your tongue and down your throat. He moans after you lick at the tip of his cock and then collapses on the floor beside you. 

“You are just unbelievable.” He pants and looks at his watch. “We better get dressed soon. How you feeling?”

“Good but tired.”

He laughs. “Don’t forget our tutoring session tomorrow afternoon.”

“My parents are at work tomorrow.”

“You probably shouldn’t have told me that.”


	3. Part 3

You walked through the empty hallway of your school, clutching your books under your arm. It was morning and for the first time that month, you were extremely early - so you decided to check if Jai was in his classroom yet. As you walked towards his blue door, you thought you had heard him whispering and laughing. You quietly approached his room and peered through the small glass window, he wasn’t alone and suddenly you felt a pang of jealousy hit you. It was hard to make out what they were saying and their body language towards each other made you even more jealous, maybe even frustrated.

“Well, just make sure you call me this time.” She smiles.

Jai looks up from his stack of papers and grins. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” 

“Don’t tease me like that, Jai. You know how easily turned on I get..” The bell rang and you noticed some of your classmates were coming down the hall. You pulled the door open and the dark-haired teacher shot up from, Jai’s desk, where she had been sitting.

Jai’s eyes widened slightly when he realised it was you in the doorway. “Good morning, please take your seat.”

The dark-haired lady smiled at you as you passed her and you scowled in response. “Mr. Courtney. I’ll see you later.”

The rest of your classmates that were not far behind you begin to pour into the classroom. You can feel Jai watching you but you don’t dare to look at him, instead you scan the room for someone to talk to and thankfully, someone catches your eye. He smiles and walks towards you at the back of the classroom. You pull the empty chair out beside you and he sits down. “Thanks! You alright?”

“I'm great! I haven't spoken to you in the longest time!” You try your best at flirting subtlely. Your classmate, Ethan, had a thing for you for as long as you could remember. As good looking as he was, he just wasn't your type but you wanted Jai to feel that pang of jealousy and anger that you did. You wrapped your arm around him and rested your head on his chest but before you could release yourself from the hug - Jai shot up, making his chair scrape against the floor. 

“Listen up! You!” He pointed at Ethan and he sat up straight. “Get up and move over there now!”

“Why, sir?” Ethan mumbled, not knowing that he was digging himself a grave. 

Jai's eyes widened. “Are you answering me back? Detention!”

“What?!” Ethan pulled his bag off of the table and stood in the middle of the classroom. Jai was furious and at that moment, you knew that your plan had worked but maybe a little too well.

“Detention after school with Ms. Collins for a week!”

“I didn't do anything!” 

“Do you want me to keep going?!”

“But I-”

“Right, that's it. Get out my classroom! Get out of my fucking classroom.” He held the door open and waited for Ethan to walk out. Jai exhaled and looked at his watch. “Well that just ate some of our time.. just go. Everybody out. Wait in the library or the foyer for your first class.”

Students whispered and chatted about what had just happened as they gathered their belongings and departed. If you even moved your chair back a little bit, he would tell you to stay put so you just sat there in silence. When the last student left, Jai shut the door and stood at the front of the room with his hands in his pockets. You knew he was still angry because all he did was stand there and stare at you. “What?”

“What the fuck was that?!” He raised his voice, making you jump even though you were expecting it.

“It was just a hug. What about you with that slut? I heard you talking!”

He laughed quietly - you did not expect that. “Ms. Collins? She's been on my case for a while now - I was just humouring her. I can't turn this charm off. I knew you were doing it because of her!”

“Didn't sound like you were humouring her.” You tried to hide your sulk but it wasn't working.

“Well I was! Ethan is still getting detention though..”

“I don't care.”

“Are you going to apologise for making me shout?”

“I kinda like it when you shout.”

“I should take off my belt right now but you can make it up to me tonight!”

“Tonight?”

“We are going to revise your anthology and make the most of your parents being at work. I will be there…” he looks at his phone and scrolls through something. “At five. Make sure you're ready for me.”

“Are you going to punish me?” You squeezed your thighs together to get some slight friction, you were already turned on and it was only morning. 

He smirked. “Yes. You don't know how though.”

Your mind wandered and you got turned on just thinking about all the ways he could punish you. “Sir! Why can't you do it now?” You moaned. 

He leaned forward. “Because there's a class a few doors down and what I do to you is going to make you come so hard and loud.”

He was doing that on purpose. He knew that even talking about it made you so weak for him. You bit your bottom lip and he smiled. “Sir..”

“Do that all you want...I'm not going to touch you yet.”

You sighed. “You're evil.”

“Oh, by the way look at what I still have!” He patted down his body and then retrieved a small key from his back pocket. Jai reached under his desk and unlocked the draw at the bottom of his filing system. A cheeky grin plastered across his face as he picked up a pen from his desk and reached into his drawer. He pulled up his hand and a black material hung from the end of the pen. 

“Are those my-”

“Black panties? Yes!” He grinned and swung them around on the pen. 

“Can I have them back?”

“Of course not.” He laughed. “I told you before.”

The second bell rang and you picked up your bag. “Bye, sir.”

He grabbed your wrist as you were walking towards the door. “What time am I tutoring you?”

“Five.” 

“Good girl. See you then.”

You tried your best to concentrate throughout the rest of the day but all you could really think about was how Jai was going to ‘punish’ you later on. When you eventually got home, you kicked off your shoes and chucked your bag to the floor. 

“Mum? Dad?” You called out, making sure that the house was completely empty.

The clock ticked on the wall and you realised that Jai would be at your house in under an hour. You were so eager to see him again, that you stayed in the library at school for an extra hour just so you wouldn’t have to wait at home alone for very long. You changed into your favourite pair of black leggings and grabbed a grey jumper off of a hanger in your wardrobe. It felt like you were waiting for the longest amount of time, you had gotten so bored and impatient that you actually started annotating your anthology for English Literature. The door knocked at twelve past five and you jumped out of your seat.

“Afternoon.” He smiled. You stepped aside and watched him as he walked past you, a strong whiff of his cologne graced your nose as he did so.

“Hi, Mr. Courtney.”

“You’ve actually been working!” He laughed, noticing the open books and various highlighters on the table.

“Well, I got bored of waiting for you, sir.”

“I like it when you call me sir.” 

“Me too.” You smile and turned around. You could feel his eyes admiring your ass as you bent over to pick up a stray pen. He put his large hands on your hips and pulled your body towards him. You could feel his semi-hard cock through the fabric of his trousers, which made you wonder if he was just always hard when you were around.

“What is this?” He tugged at the hem your clothing.

“A jumper?” 

“Why are you hiding from me? I want to see that body of yours, you know I do.”

“I’m not hiding, I just wanted to be comfortable.”

“Well, whatever. You still looking fucking sexy. Shall we start with ‘Superman and Paula Brown’s snowsuit’ - on page seven?”

“What?” 

He laughed at the dumfounded expression on your face. “Didn’t I say I was going to punish you?”

You moaned and slumped onto the sofa. “Why are you doing this to me?!”

“You know why.” He laughed again and sat down way too close to you. “Right, turn to page seven please and we’ll start to go through it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“You know what I want.” 

“You can’t have that yet.”

“Please?” You begged in your most polite voice. He shook his head and started to read through the notes he had. You moved up on the sofa, so you were opposite him and you put your feet in his lap - making sure to graze your foot against his cock. He gasped quietly and visibly stopped breathing for a second. “You like that?”

“Okay.” He cleared his throat and picked up his copy of the anthology, your foot still working over his crotch. “So, this was written by Sylvia Plath - born in the year 1932 in Boston. What else do you know about this author? This will be on your exam.”

“Are you going to keep on pretending that I’m not giving you a foot-job right now?”

“I asked you a question.” 

“I asked you one too.”

“You’re not supposed to answer a question with a question. I told you I’m punishing you.”

“Sir, this is crazy! Okay, I’ve been punished - not please just fuck me Jai!”

“Watch that mouth! Turn to page eight please.”

“I like your facial hair.” He combed his growing beard with his fingers and ignored you. “It looks sexy. I wonder what that would feel like on my thighs.”

He adjusted himself in his seat and pushed your foot to the side. He was not budging at all, he was really seeing this punishment through and it was working. You were extremely sexually frustrated. Having his big, burly body only inches away from you, but not being able to do anything, drove you crazy. You pulled your grey jumper over your head, revealing your black sports bra. It was your best sports bra and since you were wearing it over your normal bra, your breasts looked amazing. He glared at you from the corner of his eye and you thought you had heard him groan quietly. He adjusted himself once more and swallowed hard. “You hot?”

“Something like that.” You stand up and bend over right in front of him, reaching across the coffee table to grab one of your highlighters.

“Fuck.” He whispers. “Come here.” You fall back onto his lap when he pulls you into him. You moan as he sucks at the skin on your neck and massages your breasts. ‘Finally some relief,’ you thought to yourself. You pull the waistband of your leggings down and he holds onto your hips, keeping you in place on his lap, while you remove them. 

“You like these?”

“I really fucking do.” He runs his thumb along the back of your lace thong. You turn around and position yourself on your knees, in front of him. You pull his zipper down and instantly suck on his hard cock. “Your mouth feels so fucking good. Keep going.”

He thrust his hips upwards, pushing his cock deeper down your throat. He groaned and grabbed a fistful of your hair to guide your head up and down. With one quick movement, he pulled your head up causing his cock to pop out of your mouth and slap against his stomach. “Upstairs. Upstairs.” He motioned for you to get up, held his trousers up and followed behind you. 

Thank god you had made up your bed but something told you that he wouldn’t have cared either way. “Get on the bed, lay on your back.” He instructed you. 

He kissed your inner thigh painfully slowly, the punishment was back. “Please, Jai.” You moaned.

He dragged one of his fingers across your clit and carried on kissing your thigh. “Sir or Mr. Courtney!” You arched your back. You wanted more but he wasn’t going to give it to you anytime soon.

“Do you like this?” Using his tongue he played with your clit at a painfully slow speed but it felt amazing.

You moaned loudly and ran your hand through his hair. “Faster, Mr. Courtney.”

“Good girl.” He moved his head from side to side at a rapid speed, his tongue harshly dragging across your swollen, sensitive clit. 

You tried to speak but all you could muster up was a breathy moan, you gripped the duvet beneath you and arched your back. You were about to let go, your climax was creeping up on you and then he stopped. You were confused and slightly disorientated. 

“Wha-why did you stop?”

He shrugged and laughed. You squeezed your legs together and he quickly pulled them apart. “None of that. I wanna watch you squirm.” He rubbed your clit with his thumb and you shuddered, all you wanted to do was come. “Don’t suppose you’ve got any condoms?”

“In my bathroom,” you pointed at the door on the far side of your bedroom. “In the medicine cabinet behind the painkillers.”

“Good girl. Wait here.” You gently sucked on two of your fingers and desperately rubbed your clit. You heard Jai walk back into the room, now shirtless, but you didn’t stop. He pulled your hand away and you moaned. “You’re so fucking impatient. Do I have to tie you up?” He asked but still proceeded to take his tie from your bed and bind your hands together. You watched as he rolled the condom down his length. He hovered over you and you were slightly frustrated that you couldn’t hold onto his biceps. 

Jai held each of your legs in his arms beside him and thrust into you, a moan escaped from both of you. When he found his rhythm he started to fuck you in a hard, fast pace making you a complete mess beneath him. You wanted to touch him and yourself so bad but he was not letting you go anytime soon. He would occasionally pull your body even closer to his and spread your legs even further than what they were. He rolled his hips into you and hit your g-spot.

“Fuck!” You moaned.

He smirked, knowing that he had found your spot. “You like that baby? That feel good, huh?” You nod your head, he bends over and takes your nipple between his teeth - making you jump slightly as it sends a new sensation through your body. “Use your words. How does that fucking feel?”

He went back to his previous position and slammed into you harder. “Fuck! It feels so good. I’m gonna come!”

“Not yet, baby. Hold on.” He pulled out, turned you onto your side and spooned you. He fucked you from behind and rubbed your clit at the same time. Not long after, you felt the familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach and you could barely see straight. He groaned loudly, you knew he was close. Your insides tightened as pure ecstasy began to take over your body. You moaned his name loudly as you came. He continued to thrust into you, tomorrow morning you were definitely going to be in some pain. Not long after, he came and filled up the condom. He buried his face into your shoulder and swore profusely. He pulled out and fell back beside you as you both tried to catch your breath. You cuddled up to him and to your surprise, he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his chest. “You never let me down.”

You were about to respond but you quickly shot up. “What the fuck?” You whispered.

“What is it?” He watched you darting your eyes around the room.

“I think someone’s home.” 

His eyes widened and he visibly started to panic. “What?! Are you sure?! Shit!” 

“Maybe I’m just heari-”

“Honey? You upstairs?” Your dad called out and your heart raced. 

“Yeah, dad!” Your voice was shaky and Jai quickly stood up. “Fuck, untie me!” You whispered.

He yanked at the necktie and eventually got it off. “Is he coming up?!” Jai picked up his clothes and the condom wrapper. 

“Shower! Shower!” You motioned towards your bathroom and rushed around to find a top to throw on. He ran into your bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him. Since you didn’t have time to put on pants, you sat up in your bed and pulled your curly hair back into a ponytail. The handle of your door rattled. “Dad?”

He stepped into your room and smiled. “Hey! Did your tutor come by today?”

“Yeah.” You smiled, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

“That his bag downstairs?” You completely forgot about all the stuff that the two of you had left on the coffee table, but your dad was pretty gullible and you had a feeling that he wouldn’t ever suspect his daughter of sleeping with her teacher. 

“Oh, yeah. He dropped off some stuff for me to use. Notes and stuff like that so he left it for me to keep for now.”

“How’s it going?”

“It’s good. I think it’s helping.”

“Why are you in bed?”

“I felt a bit sick, that’s why he left early.”

“Sorry, baby. You need anything? I just came back to grab some documents for work but I can go to the store for you if you like?”

“It’s okay dad, thanks.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight! Your mum will be back at about nine but call if you need anything.”

“Thanks daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too. Get better.”

You stayed in bed for a few minutes after he left, just to make sure that he was actually gond. “Jai?”

He opened the door and laughed. “Fuck! That was fucking close!”

“I know, I had no idea that he would come back!”

Jai pulled his shirt on and kissed your forehead. “I should really go though, before your mum comes back.”

“Don’t!” He turned around and looked at you. That came out before you could think about it. “I mean, maybe you could actually go through some of this anthology stuff with me? If you’re not busy.”

“You actually want me to tutor you right now?” He laughed.

“Yeah.” You looked down at your hands, you couldn’t help but feeling somewhat embarrassed asking him to stay.

“Alright.”

“What?”

“Let’s do it.” He pulled on his trousers and zipped up. “Clean yourself up and I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

You jumped up and ran to the bathroom smiling.


End file.
